


Sherstrade ficlet: Jealous Much?

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Understanding Sherlock, greg is a bit jealous, insecure greg, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “Greg. I've told you before, there is nothing between me and John.” Sherlock's voice was soft but there was an edge to it that Greg didn't like. He knew he was being silly, they'd been together for nearly 3 years now, but that didn't stop his mind for telling him he should worry. “Tell that to John.”





	

Greg Lestrade had had an exhausting week. First there had been the case of the demented serial killer, then the case of the psychopath dog lover and to end this horrible week his lover had hunted down a gang of violent drug dealers alone!

 

Greg gritted his teeth as his body tensed. His lover hadn't been alone exactly. John bloody Watson had been with him, running after him like a love sick puppy. Greg jammed the key into the lock if his apartment door, tension rising as he remembered the look on John's face as he watched Sherlock rambled off his deductions and Sherlock's soft smile when John called him amazing.

 

He closed the door with force, giving it a kick for good measure and nearly had a heart attack when a voice called out his name.

 

“Lestrade?”

 

Sherlock came into view, a frown on his face as he looked Greg over. The frown turned into an eye roll and Greg straightened up just slightly. Having a genius for a partner wasn't always a good thing.

 

“Greg. I've told you before, there is nothing between me and John.”

 

Sherlock's voice was soft but there was an edge to it that Greg didn't like. He knew he was being silly, they'd been together for nearly 3 years now, but that didn't stop his mind for telling him he should worry.

 

“Tell that to John.”

 

Sherlock sighed, coming over to Greg to wrap him in a hug, placing a kiss on his cheek.

 

“Greg please. You need to stop. John knows I'm taken, he knows I only want one man and that's you. How many times do I have to tell you. Don't you trust me?”

 

Greg heard the pain in Sherlock's voice and he hugged him tighter, breathing in his scent.

 

“Of course I trust you, I just don't trust John. I see how he looks at you Sherlock, I'm not an idiot.”

 

Sherlock broke apart a bit, looking into Greg's tired eyes.

 

“I know you aren't. C'mon, let's have something to eat and then off to bed. You look exhausted.”

 

Greg nodded, following Sherlock to the kitchen for dinner. The food did Greg good, feeling warm and a little better. He watched Sherlock while he ate, eyes focusing on his hair, his eyes, his mouth. He was beautiful and Greg to this day couldn't believe his luck that Sherlock had chosen him. He knew this jealousy towards John wasn't really because of John, it was his own fear of not being good enough for Sherlock. The worry that one day Sherlock would wake up, see Greg for who he really was and then leave.

 

“I'm sorry.” Greg's voice sounded strained and he felt a big ball of guilt and dread in his stomach as Sherlock looked up.

 

“I know Greg. I just. You know I love you right? I've been in love with you for so long and it hasn't changed. John and I get along but that's it. We're friends, nothing more.”

 

Greg nodded, throat tight as Sherlock got up, taking his hand and walking to the couch. Greg let out a sigh as Sherlock sat on his lap, his hands going into Greg's hair and kissing him firmly on the mouth, the slightest hint of tongue.

 

“I love you. I've been in love with you ever since you told me to shut up and stop being a prat. I love you because you're the kindest man I know, full of love and care. You have so much compassion and kindness to give. Even to people who don't always deserve it, like me.”

 

Sherlock placed a finger on Greg's mouth as he tried to protest.

 

“You know it's true Greg. I'm not the best man out there, I can be arrogant, loud, abrasive. I speak before I think and I hurt people because of it. I've heard you so many times it's insane you still want to be with me.”

 

Sherlock leaned in, kissing Greg softly, his tongue finding Greg's and Greg moaned, pressing his lover closer to him. He would never get tired of this, the way Sherlock could push his buttons, the way he was the one who got to see Sherlock like this, the soft side that was so well hidden when in public.

 

“I'll never put what we have on the line simply because someone calls me amazing 5 times a day.” Sherlock licked the shell of his ear and Greg moaned, heat building inside him.

 

“Try more 5 times an hour.” Greg growled,claiming Sherlock's mouth, his hands grabbing Sherlock's arse tighter and he felt a spark of pride when Sherlock moaned, eyes darkening with lust as they broke apart.

 

“John likes me for my brain, my way of thinking and seeing the world, for solving the puzzle and saving the day. You love me for who I am, the good and bad. The amazing and terrible parts of me. You've seen me at my worst and you're still here. You're the one Greg.”

 

Greg had tears in his eyes by the time Sherlock stopped, looking at Greg with so much love and care it was insane to even think John bloody Watson stood a chance.

 

“I'm an idiot after all.” Greg huffed, pulling Sherlock closer to kiss him once more, his hands in the soft curls. Sherlock tilted his head which was a clue for Greg to bring his lips to Sherlock's neck, leaving licks and bites along the way.

 

“Only when it comes to us. Other times you're quite smart.” Sherlock's voice wavered as Greg's hands opened up his shirt, playing with his nipples as he sucked a mark on Sherlock's neck.

 

“You're impossible.”

 

Sherlock laughed as Greg have a smile, very pleased to see the bruise so clearly on Sherlock's neck. Now there was no doubt Sherlock was taken.

 

“Let's go to bed love. I have making up to do and I want to hear you moan my name.”

 

“Impossible idiot.”

 

Sherlock moaned as Greg grabbed his arse and pulled him tight, their dicks brushing together.

 

“Only when it comes to us.”

 

 


End file.
